Darth Malgus The False Emperor
"Fellow Sith, citizens of the Empire, too long the strength of the Empire has been beholden to the infighting of the Dark Council and the disappearance of an apathetic Emperor. Sith, children of Sith, warriors everywhere, I declare a new Empire opened to all who long the conquest, freedom from inhibition and the right to follow that passion. The Dark Council is dissolved, those who will join Darth Serevin and supporting me, cast aside your titles and let me lead you to victory." Darth Malgus 1moAMB Speech Made By Agents Emissarius and Viro: "Darth Malgus declared himself the leader of a new inclusive Empire that will unite the galaxy by purging the old, weak Empire and eradicating the Republic. He is therefore declared a traitor by the Dark Council that are ruling in the "absence" of the Emperor. Who would you choose to follow? To me this is a fascinating quandary. I want to support the Empire, and ensure it's dominance in the galaxy. However, I feel the Empire is too narrow-minded to ever be able to accomplish its goals. The anti-alien sentiment alone is enough to make it weak. There are plenty of non-humans that would thrive as members of the Empire (not as slaves, but as actual citizens). Darth Malgus believes we must lose our anti-alien attitude and get with the program, so to speak, lest the galaxy fall under control of the Republic. We, as Sith, must cease our incessant infighting, regroup under the banner of the New Empire, uniting to dominate the galaxy. Whom do you support: the Emperor, and the continuation of the Dark Council ruling the Empire, or Darth Malgus, and his New Empire? Why do you feel the way you feel? How does your character fit in to the vision? Malgus the Betrayer as he is called by the dark council. But what i ask you has he betrayed. an Empire that seeks peace with the republic? that is no empire to be apart of... no emperor to follow!! Peace is a lie there is only passion. Malgus' passion to forge a new empire. a new inclusive empire that will be stronger. for that reason i will support Malgus the Destroyer. Destroyer of the old ways. Destroyer of the false emperor. Destroyer of any who stand in our way! Our combined power will destroy the empire and from the ashes the empire will be reborn. Reborn a stronger empire. Reborn a more forceful empire. Reborn an empire that will crush the republic and bring the galaxy under the control of the new emperor. Malgus the Originator. All hail the Malgus.. All hail the new emperor". 3moAMB To: Darth Marr From: Darth Veda Subject: Treason Within The Imperial Guard Darth Marr it has come too my attention that their are members within The Emperor's Imperial Guard (mostly former Imperial Intelligence Agents) that have expressed support for Darth Malgus's policies of diversity and an end too Sith-Human domination of Imperial culture. I have even received a report stating that some Guardsmen may have tried to join Darth Malgus's rebellion. I and my follow Sith are still determining how many Guardsman my be treaters to The Emperor. But until we can determine how far this treason goes, I would suggest that The Dark Council only be guarded by Imperial Guardsman of Pureblood Sith ancestry. To: All Members Of The Imperial Guard From: Darth Veda Subject: Execution Of Agent Emissarius Attention All Members Of The Imperial Guard; It Has Been Determined That Agent Emissarius Has Committed High Treason. And Is Too Be Executed Monday 8pm EST, At Outlaws Den (Tatooine) Update: Due Too A SandStorm Moving Into Tatooine We Are Moving The Date OF Execution Too Sunday 8pm EST. 4moAMB ' To: Darth Marr From: Darth Veda Subject: Massive Treason Within The Imperial Guard Darth Marr it appears that before Malgus The Betrayer was defeated by the loyal forces of the Empire, he placed forces loyal to him inside the Emperor's own Imperial Guard. as I informed you earlier their appeared too be members from the Imperial Guard that expressed support for Darth Malgus's policies. As we where about too execute the person that we beleave too be the leader of the movement, we where attacked by over 1/2 the members of the Imperial Guard force that was at the execution. Myself and the other loyal guardman are enroute to Korriban. We beleave that the treaders will attempt an assassination of the Dark Council; for now we can trust no one. The Emperor Protects!! To: Darth Veda From: Darth Marr Subject: RE: Massive Treason Within The Imperial Guard Wrath The Dark Council is very concerned with this treason within The Imperial Guard. You and your Loyal Forces are too report to The Council At Once! If you where not The Emperor's Wrath I would Already have Killed You For Allowing This Too Happen! Darth Marr '''5moAMB ' To: Darth Marr From: Darth Veda Subject: Attack On Korriban Darth Marr we have intercepted a transmission from Emissarius The Backstabber. I beleive that within the next 24hrs, the treasonous forces of Darth Malgus will begain their attack on Korriban. I have ordered all loyal forces too Korriban too protect the Dark Council. I'm also ordering all acolytes at the Academy too fight and die for The Emperor. We cannot and Will Not Fail! '''6moAMB Korriban 24hrs After Emissarius's Attack Darth Veda looked down into The Valley Of The Dark Lords, over 1000 Imperial Troopers and Acolytes where combing the desert floor looking for the body of Agent Emissarius. "Have You found Anything!" said the Dark Lord. "Not a Thing Sir" said one Imperial Officer, in the back of his mind he wanted to say "We ain't found SHIT!!!" The Dark Lord moved slowly too the Imperial Officer a Colonel whose name Darth Veda couldn't remember, not that he cared. The officer came too attention and said "My lord we have combed the desert and found no signs of the body, but no one could have survived that fall." Darth Veda's look gave the officer a chill "No Colonel, He survived! If their is no body their is no death!" Korriban Sith Academy 5 Day After Emissarius's Attack Darth Veda was sitting behind his desk in his office in the sith academy, at one time it was Darth Baras' office. Darth Veda hated to have too be here but he had too write his report for Darth Marr. Their was word of a Malgus clone that had been seen on Vaiken Spacedock, trying to get Imperial personnel to join The New Imperial Guard. He had sent his daughter Cima'Garahan to Nar Shaddaa so she could investigate rumors of a clone factory that may have produced that Malgus clone. "My lord" Darth Veda looked up from his desk too see Captain Quinn and his very upset wife Jaesa, even without the force Veda could tell something was very wrong. "What has happened" said the Dark Lord; Jaesa was the first to answer and her words was like venom "That Bastard Emissarius Is Alive And He Attacked Our Daughter On Nar Shaddaa!" Darth Veda could feel the hate growing within him. "How Did This Happen!" Said Darth Veda, he already known that she was still alive because he could still feel her in the force. "We don't have any details my lord" said Quinn "but we do know that she will recover from the attack". Darth Veda walked over too has wife and said to her "When I find him, I will let you kill him" To: Darth Veda From: Lord Snige Subject: Clone My dearest friend, Despian has informed me of the attempt on Cima's life. This will not stand!! I have dispatched my son to the Lab area to pinpoint coordinates for us. Rest well friends we have a long fight ahead of us. Rumors of moffs leaving to join this clone have surfaced. Soon The Imperial Guard will be fighting 2 wars the Republic and T.N.I.G Till we speak again, may the force be with you. To: The Imperial Guard From: Darth Malguus Subject: Why fight To all the Imperial Guard i ask you why fight for an emperor who is afraid to show his face. I ask you to join me in reshaping the galaxy as we see fit, not how the dark council sees fit. You dont have to reveal yourself just yet if you wish to join i will keep you informed or my right hand in The Imperial Guard will keep you informed on where and when we will seize control of the empire from the Dark Council and the supposed emperor who shows his fear by not confronting me. After all it is the way of the sith to take power from those that are to weak and feeble to keep it for themselves. ALL HAIL MALGUSS!!! From: Agent Cima'Garahan To: Dath Veda Subject: Darth Malgus Clone Case Study As you ordered my Lord I have conducted a detailed case study of the Darth Malgus Clone. As you already know for more than three decades Darth Malgus played a crucial role in many major Imperial victories, however following the Treaty of Coruscant Malgus became convinced the Imperial leadership had grown too shortsighted and conservative to rule the galaxy. It appears that the clone also believes this line of thought; in my observations of the clone on Nar Shaddaa it became clear that the clone suffers from megalomania and mental instability. This is inherent when clones are grown too quickly; as you know clones need at least a year of growth to remain even marginally mentally stable, and the recommended time period is three to five years. Although the clone is unstable it still is very powerful in the dark side of the force and appears too be the age of Darth Malgus when he was leading Imperial forces on Alderaan. It also appears that the clone believes that it is the real Darth Malgus (although it calls itshelf Malguus). I believe that the members of the New Imperial Guard sometime after the events on Ilum cloned Malgus and is using this clone as a figurehead so too not loss support as news of Malgus death makes it's way cross the Empire. It is my assessment that the clones instability is the greatest weakness that we can use against the New Imperial Guard, but we should remember that the clone does have Malgus's memories and power in the force, that makes it very dangerous to the security of the Empire. I recommend that we kill this clone as soon as possible. Your Loving Daughter Cima'Garahan Category:Great Battles of the Sith Empire